


Miracles

by moonlightreigns



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Mike saves you from a robbery, has a one night stand, leaving her pregnant, Kara (bestie) finds out mike is the farther and takes her to him, y/n goes into labour when she tells mike, complications with the birth. Mike asks (y/n) out they date. Christmas comes by and they spend it together with a baby.Request: Do you watch Supergirl? I'd love Mon-El x Reader fic. He saves the reader (think independent yet insecure/polite/hard-working with thing for cute guys & puppies). End up having one-night stand (how he wants it, not the reader though she doesn't say so). Go separate ways, reader finds out she's pregnant (condom broke). She tells him. Angst over safety of carrying alien baby occurs on his account, later happiness & dating, and end on fluffy Christmas note w/baby?-AnonymousWarnings: smut, sex, fluff, slight angst, pregnancy, awkwardness.Characters: Mon-el (Mike), Y/n, Kara, Alex, Eliza.





	

You were a normal American citizen. You paid your bills and you stay out of trouble. Your life was perfect.  
That was until one night a guy in a mask decided to turn your world upside down.  
“Give me your money” the guy demanded, shoving you face first into the hard  
“I-I don’t why?” you gasped out, as you rolled over on your back.  
“Give it to me” he growled, making you whimper.  
You cautiously opened your handbag, your eyes still on the mask man.  
“Here it’s all I got” you sobbed, handing him a $100 bill.  
The guy smirked, looking at the bill. He stuffed it in his pocket and leaned closer his gun pressing against your forehead, making you cry hysterical.  
“Please don’t” you begged, your vision blurring from your tears.  
“Give me your purse” he demanded.  
“Hey, stop, leave her alone” a male voice shouted, making the guy in the mask turn around.  
“Hey pretty boy mind your own business” the masked guy growled.  
“No” the guy said, punching the mask guy in face.  
He must have punched the mask man hard because, he groaned in pain, while he ran away.  
Your attention snapped towards the guy that saved you.  
Looking at him in awe.  
His so cute you thought to yourself, as you looked him up and down.  
You were too engrossed in gawking at him to realize he had said something.  
“Huh?” you mumbled, blinking your eyes, as he helped you up.  
“Are you okay?” he asked again, his hand resting on your forearm.  
“Yeah, Thanks” you mumbled, as the guy gave you smile, making your heart flutter.  
“You’re bleeding” the guy said in concern, your fingers touched your forehead, then bringing it down to look at it.  
“It’s nothing” you mumbled, looking up at him again. Smiling shyly at him.  
“I should walk you home” he  
“I don’t even know your name, you’re cute and all but you could be like a murder or an alien?” you babbled.  
“You think I’m cute” he said, making your cheeks turn red.  
“Uh yeah, no, shut up” you grunted, finding the ground more interesting.  
“My names Mike” he said.  
“(y/n)” you mumbled, looking at him again. Mike smiled cutely at you.  
“Since you know my name now can I take home?” Mike asked.  
“I guess so” you mumbled, as his hand grabbed a hold of yours making your heart skip a beat.  
“This way” you mumbled...  
~~~~  
“Thanks for walking me back home” you said, making Mike smile, as you opened your door.  
“No problem, saving pretty girls is what I do” Mike flirted, making you blush  
“You think I’m pretty?” you asked, rubbing your arm nervously.  
“Well more than pretty you’re beautiful” Mike said, making your heart beat louder.  
“Your kind hot” you babbled, quickly looking down at the ground.  
“What? Hot like on fire?” he asked, making you frown.  
“No like hot as in hot” you rushed out, grabbing your keys out of your handbag.  
“I should get inside and wash up” you mumbled, opening your door.  
“Wait” Mike exclaimed, making you turn around as your door squeaked open.  
“Yeah” you gasped out, as he pressed his lips against yours.  
“Wow” you gasped out, as he pulled away.  
Before you could say something else or go into your apartment, Mike kissed you again.  
You let out a moan as he walked you into your apartment. Closing the door with his foot.  
A few minutes of making out and taking each other’s clothes off until you’s were both stark naked, you’s both ended up on your bed.  
You abruptly pulled away from him making him groan.  
“Wait do you have a condom?” you asked, making him tilt his head to the side in confusion his eyes squinting with confusion.  
“A what?” he asked. Making you giggle.  
“You know for protection” you said.  
“Like a sword” he said, making you laugh.  
“No silly, here” you sighed, as you grabbed a condom from the bedside table, handing it to him.  
“Oh why didn’t you just say” Mike said.  
“I just-” you mumbled, as Mike put the condom on.  
“Sh” Mike hushed, pressing his lips against yours harshly.  
One of his hands took a hold of yours, pulling it above your head. The other hand resting near your hip.  
You were too invested in his hot heavy kisses to notice that he was already inside you.  
“Oh fuck” you moaned, as he thrusted into you.  
He let go of your hand and waist, putting them beside you  
“Oh my god” you moaned, as his thrusting got harder.  
“God?” Mike mumbled, confused as to why you said god. His thrust slowed down, but your hands gripped his bum pulling him closer.  
“Faster” you groaned.  
“If I go faster id break you” Mike stated, making you let out a groan.  
“Mike, just keep moving” you moaned, grinding against him to get some friction.  
“Okay, your funeral” Mike mumbled, as he resumed his thrusting.  
Your moans got louder, his thrusts sending in you into a pleasurable bliss. You were certain your neighbours could hear you. But you couldn’t care less.  
Your vision blurred, your body tingling with sensation. Your fingers found the bed sheets, clutching onto it like it was your life source. Your head thrown back.  
“Fuck, I mean fudge” you moaned, as you tightened around him.  
“Mike” you moaned.  
“Oh” Mike moaned, as he felt your juices, his head fell forward, his dick twitched.  
His hands pressed into the mattress, your bed frame cracking under against the weight. You were too busy coming down from your high too realize that Mike spilt your bed frame.  
With one final thrust Mike cummed inside the condom.

 

“Wow” you breathed, your chest covered in sweat.  
“Wow” Mike said, as his hand absently playing with your hair.  
“That was awesome but I think I should go” Mike said, he turned to look at you but you were sound asleep.  
“I guess that’s my cue to leave” mike mumbled, getting up and cleaning himself up. Putting his clothes back on.  
He looked one last time at you smiling as you mumbled something softly.  
~~~~  
It’s been 8 months since your last encounter with that one night stand.  
After that night you haven’t been feeling quite well. Then you found out you were pregnant.  
You always got sharp pains every minute. But you thought it was normal in pregnancy. 

“So you still haven’t told the farther his going to be a dad?” Kara asked, looking more excited that she was in a baby shop then you were.  
“Kara it doesn’t matter his probably of with some bird anyway” you mumbled, looking at the prams.  
“Why would he be with a bird?” she asked, looking confused.  
“A woman Kara, his probably found another woman” you mumbled, pulling the pram to inspect it.  
“But he has a responsibility” Kara said, frowning at the thought of you being a single mum all alone in that apartment.  
“Welcome to earth where woman can be single mothers” you mumbled, your eyes widen at the price.  
“But your apartment complex is scary and your neighbours are such horrible people, you should come live with me” Kara said.  
“Kara I’m not moving in with you” you sighed, putting the pram back. All you wanted to do was go back home and sleep until this baby came out.  
“I love babies” Kara said.  
“That’s not the point Kara this baby isn’t your responsibility its mine” you sighed, rubbing your temples as you felt light headed.  
“Can I at least buy you baby gifts?” Kara asked. Smiling happily at you.  
“Sure, can we get out of here I need something to eat” you grunted, as both of you’s walked out the door.  
“Can I know the guy’s name too?” Kara asked, as she linked her arm with yours.  
“Mike his name is Mike” you sighed, as you’s neared into a cafe. She quickly stood still, making you jerk backwards.  
“Mike, did this mike have black hair and blue eyes?” Kara asked, as she looked at you.  
“Yeah, did he, why?” you said, confused as to why she’s even asking you about Mike.  
“Oh my god, come on” Kara gasped out, rushing both of you out the door and in some distraction you weren’t even sure where she was taking you.  
“Where are we going?” you asked, trying not to puke.  
“(y/n), you know how I was telling you about the new guy from my work” Kara whispered, as you’s passed, a group of people.  
“Yeah the guy from Daxamite” you whispered back. As she walked you’s into a building. Grabbing both of your shoulders and looking at you with worry.  
“His mike, the guy you had sex with the guy that saved you from that robbery  
“Oh, oh god, I-I have an alien in my stomach, oh my, no I, this thing has to come out now” you freaked, making Kara get more worried.  
“Sh, (y/n)” Kara hushed, cupping your cheeks, as your breathing  
“I feel sick” you gasped out, as your throat tightened.  
“Hey Kara, who’s your friend?” mike asked, his eyes widening as he recognised you.  
“(Y/n)” Mike gasped out. Both of you stunned by looking at each other. His eyes wondered down your body stopping at your belly.  
“Your pregnant, the guy must be happy” Mike said, kind of hurt that you were taken.  
“It’s yours” Kara said, glaring at Mike.  
“I wore a condom  
“Obviously it broke, they break you know” Kara shouted, making you wince.  
“Guys” you muttered, as water ran down your leg. Feeling a sharp pain in your stomach.  
“(Y/n)” they both said.  
“Hey sh” Kara cooed, as she rushed over to you Mike took a hold of your hand.  
“It freaking hurts” you grunted, gripping their hands very tightly.  
Kara’s eyes widen as she saw blood. Mike’s lips pressed against your clammy forehead.  
“(Y/n), I’m sorry I left and got you pregnant, I promise I’ll help you raise this baby and maybe we can you know put a ring on it” he mumbled into your forehead.  
“Mike we have to take her to the medical room, she’s in labour” Kara said, wrapping her hand  
“Is that blood?” you mumbled, looking at her hands and noticing blood.  
“Oh god am I going to die” you sobbed.  
“No sh, this is probably normal” Kara said, her voice lacking confidence of what she was saying.  
You weren’t even paying attention to her, your eyes averted down to your lower region, noticing blood. Your breathing quickening.  
Mike quickly picked you up.  
Both of them rushing to the medical room or Eliza first. Alex was the first one that saw you’s.  
“Is that your best friend (y/n)?” she asked, her eyes widening as she saw your baby bump, and the blood that was surrounding your lower region.  
“Why didn’t you just take her to a hospital?” Alex asked, looking back and forth between Mike and Kara.  
“Because Mike got her pregnant and now she’s in labour and well she’s bleeding” Kara said, glaring at Mike.  
“Mum” Alex yelled, as they walked into the infirmary.  
Eliza looked up, rushing over two you’s. A nurse putting a pulse oximeter on your finger. The doctor  
“(y/n), it’s just contractions, When did they start?” Eliza said, as Mike layed you gently down on the bed.  
“Ow” you screamed, as the pain got unbearable. Mike grabbed your hand.  
“(Y/N)” they all shouted. As your eyes rolled in the back of your head.  
“What’s going on?” Mike asked, as the nurse put a mask over your nose and mouth.  
“You’s three need to go outside for a while” Eliza said.  
Reluctantly they made their way out of the infirmary.  
“She’s going to be alright” Kara said, trying to confront Mike as he watched them cut a horizontal incision in the skin above your pubic bone, this was all his fault.

It’s been 48 hours since you gave birth.  
Mike never left your side, holding your hand.  
“Hey” Kara said, as she sat on the other side of the bed.  
“She’s still not walking up” Mike mumbled.  
“Where’s the little one?” Mike asked, before Kara could reply.  
“His asleep, she’ll wake up” Kara said, grabbing your hand.  
“What if she doesn’t?” Mike asked, his eyes tired from not sleeping.  
“She will” Kara sighed.  
Mike was about to say something but stopped when he felt your hand twitch  
“(y/n)” he mumbled, as your eyes slowly fluttered open.  
“How long have I been out?” you asked, your vision adjusting to the light.  
“Two days” Mike said.  
“Hey” Kara said, smiling happily at you.  
“Is the baby okay?” you asked, groaning as you tried to move, but you pulled a stitch.  
“Yeah, I’ll go get him” she said, squeezing your shoulder reassuringly, before she left.  
“I thought condoms were supposed to protect you” Mike said, making you let out a small chuckle. Then cringing in pain.  
Mike quickly grabbed your hand.  
“Not all the time” you mumbled, as you looked at him.  
“So you’re the alien from Daxamite Kara keeps talking about?” you asked, letting go of one of your hands to rub the back of his neck nervously.  
“Yeah, I’m sorry about getting you pregnant” he mumbled, making you grip his hand.  
“It’s okay, I don’t hold grudges” you said, making Mike smile.  
“I was wondering if maybe I could like you know, that thing you do with another person and its romantic” he said, confused on what it was called.  
“A date” you said, making Mikes face light up.  
“Yeah, do you want to go on a date with me?” he asked.  
“Of course” you said, making him smile happily.  
“And I can maybe stay at your parent to help you look after the baby, since you know I am the farther” Mike said.  
“Okay” you mumbled.  
Mike pressed his lips against yours softly.  
“Here he is” Kara cheered.  
“Oh, um” Kara mumbled, as you’s quickly pulled away from each other.  
“Sorry” Kara mumbled, as she handed you yours and Mike’s baby.  
“His so beautiful” you mumbled, staring at him in awe, as his blue eyes looked up at you.  
“Yeah he is” Mike whispered, wrapping his arm around your shoulder.  
“His the cutest” Kara cooed.  
“So what are you going to call him?” Kara asked.  
“Tyler” you answered, as he let out a little noise…

~~~~  
It’s been 4 months since you gave birth to Tyler.  
Mike moved in with you, helping you out with little Tyler.  
“You right there” you asked, as Mike squished ty’s cheeks.  
“His so cute” Mike cooed, as Ty looked up you’s.  
“Yes, yes he is just like you” you flirted, as you sat beside him.  
“You’re cuter” Mike said, kissing your cheek, then your lips.  
You’s both pulled away from each other when you felt something tug on your shirt.  
“Hey Ty” you cooed, making ty clap his hands letting out a high pitched laugh.  
“I love you” you whispered.  
“I love you too” Mike cooed, kissing your cheek.  
Ty babbled making you and Mike let out a laugh. Turning your attention to Ty  
“And we love you” you cooed, booping his tiny nose…

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever.  
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE


End file.
